Clothes
by Soulreciever
Summary: Hisoka attempts to get paperwork done and fails miserably. Hair sequal. TsuSoka. Flangst


Clothes. 

T: A TsuSoka based about the same timeframe/ madness of Hair and I shall be alluding to a few key moments of that fic, this doesn't however, mean that you need to read it only that things will make a little more sense if you do! Slash, Flangst, Watari crack, embarrassed to the point of combustion Hisoka, angsty Tsuzuki, InuTsuzuki, Tsuzuki in general, the Hokkaido twins (or at least an illusion to them), and random other warnings. I own nothing you see here other than the flangst and Watari's current look!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurosaki Hisoka had a peaceful morning, something that was all too rare and that had lasted right up until the moment that Watari had stormed into the office a carving knife clutched in his hands and an intensely murderous aura rolling off him like fog.

The reason for this mood was clearly the reduced nature of the scientist's hair and, deciding it was best to keep himself on the other's good side, he'd sold his partner out.

All of two minutes later his partner had bounded into the office and the peace had been lost in whined pleas for a small trip to secure deserts.

Ten minutes later he was sat in a small café staring at his partners back as the other attempted to order ever desert on the menu and attempting to recall just quite how the other had persuaded him into this.

"Psssst." The sound comes from his left and, turning in that direction, he is met with what has to be the worst disguise he has ever seen.

"That moustache is a different colour to the wig you're wearing and no one would be silly enough to wear sunglasses indoors." He remarks.

The disguised figure makes a sound of disgust low in his throat and, in one fluid motion, pulls him from his chair and out into the secluded shadows of a random back alley.

"You sure know how to spoil a guy's fun!" Watari remarks as he removes the red wig, blond moustache and thick black sunglasses that have, until that moment, concealed his appearance.

Other than the newly shorn nature of the scientists hair there is something…off…about the others appearance and it is only after a moments careful examination that he understands what,

"Watari, have you had an accident in the lab?"

"No, not recently, why'd you ask, Bon?"

"There's a really nasty bruise on you're neck." He remarks as he gestures towards the dark shadow that is, thanks to the almighty Shinigami healing powers, shrinking rapidly.

The scientist looks bemused a moment more and then, the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks, he remarks, "Perhaps its best we not discuss how I came by that," the heat lingering in the background of the other's emotions filling in the remaining blank.

Fighting away his own blush reflex, he clears his throat and fixing himself into a defensive posture, he enquires,

"What do you want, anyway?"

"Aha!" The Scientist strikes a dramatic pose and, an all too familiar glint in his eyes, he says, "I'm taking you shopping,"

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hisoka had vanished from the café by the time he'd returned to the table and he'd felt downcast enough about this abandonment that he'd only eaten two of the four deserts he'd bought.

Mired in self depreciating thoughts, a bag containing the other two deserts held loosely at his left side, Tsuzuki had gone back to the bureaux so that he could find his partner to apologise for whatever foolish thing he'd done in order to drive the other from his side.

The office had, rather predictably, been empty and, wishing to get on the younger Shinigami's good side, he'd decided to make a dent in the paperwork.

An hour later Watari bursts into the room, a deep purple scarf tied about his forehead and his slender form clothed in a well tailored navy suit that, though the complete opposite of his normal casual style, looks good on him.

"I said that I was sorry, Watari, but if that's not enough for you then feel free to get your revenge." He pushes a pair of scissors in the other's direction then and returns to his current report.

"Tsu, I forgave you for cutting my hair aaaages ago! I've been shopping topside and I wanted to fulfil my promise!"

"You can give me cake later, Watari; I'm a little busy now."

There is a moment of silence and then the Scientist's face is but inches from his own, a determined fire clear in the other's amber eyes,

"Tsu, you've never been interested in paperwork and today really isn't the time to start. Put the pen down and close your eyes!" There is something in the other's voice that prompts him to do as instructed and, a moment later, Watari says, "Okay you can open them again!"

There in the middle of the office is a solidification of some of his greatest fantasies and, feeling his skin flush, he enquires,

"What is this?"

The fantasy turns bright red and, attempting to pull down the hem of the shirt he is wearing, he says,

"A certain someone decided to take a leaf out of the daemon twin's book and used me as a clothes manikin."

"Don't you think he looks good, Tsu?" Watari enquires, a tease clear in the words.

He shoots the scientist a murderous glare and, taking the hint, the other remarks, "I've got an experiment to get back to," before he dashes out of the room.

Left alone with the fantasy he finds himself at a loose end and, wishing to establish some form of normality, he enquires,

"So is that where you went to earlier?"

"That's right."

"I'm glad."

"I'm going to go and change out of this foolish outfit." The fantasy remarks after a long moment of silence.

Something clicks in his head and, a smile crossing his lips, he enquires, "Why not keep it one for a little longer?"

Hisoka's eyes all ready huge eyes widen further and, his skin reaching an all but impossible shade of red, he enquires,

"Tsuzuki, what are you saying?"

"My name is Asato, Hisoka and I'm saying that, right now, you look so much more tempting than desert." He pounces on the other then and, letting down a little of his shielding, he kisses the other gently.

He pulls away after a moment, allowing Hisoka the chance to flee should the other wish and the boy blinks stupidly at him a moment before enquiring,

"Why'd you stop?"

"No reason." He responds before he pulls in for another, more involved, kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Watari is a very naughty boy! I'm thinking tummy shirt and sinfully teeny hot pants for Hisoka's outfit…the sort of thing that could cause a nosebleed in other words! Review?


End file.
